Salty Coffee
by CaramelIllusions
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post. Karma switches the sugar for salt.


**Hey! It's me. So I got this idea from a tumblr prompt and I immediately thought of Karma and Asano so this was the result! Also I wanted to take a break from my other works, you know, keep it fresh and all...I might take a break for Illusions and Illustrations IDK...Anyway I hope you like this short story thing...It's not really a pairing but maybe if you squint at it, it could be.**

* * *

It was early in the morning. The sun was still getting up when Karma awoke. He looked out his dorm window idly watching the street below him as he drew the shades closed despising the birds for awakening him in such a god forsaken hour. _Don't you know the saying the early bird gets the worm?_ He could practically hear Koro-sensei say….It's been a while…No longer was he a Junior high school student trying to kill an un-killable yellow octopus now he was a college student trying to one up his rival Asano Gakushu in every and all things.

He still remembered the fun times he had in E-class. He remembers how angry he was when he got expelled and how irritated he was when he found out he was going to be sent to the end class. He remembers the yellow octopus wheezing through the classroom helping his students as a yellow blur and all the times he, alongside the rest of the class, would try to kill said yellow blur. Those were good memories and he couldn't help but smile as he reminisced about the past.

"Huh…? Looks like, Asano isn't up yet." He lazily acknowledges.

That was another thing. Fate seemed to have a wicked sense of humor because not only was Asano attending the same college as the red-haired devil boy but they also happened to be dorm mates, much to the strawberry blonde's dismay. Karma didn't mind, after all as the old saying goes: keep your enemies close. Plus it allowed Karma to play multiple pranks on his dorm mate…It was always entertaining watching the normally calm, cool, collected, gentleman turn into a flustered toddler throwing a temper tantrum. _What kind of prank should I do today?_ He thought sadistically with a devilish grin his invisible devil's tail practically wagging with excitement.

It was still early in the morning and his brain wasn't working at its full capacity yet. He decided to make himself some coffee to get the gears in his mind working and that's when he got the idea to switch out the sugar with the salt. Asano always had this routine of waking up and making coffee for himself and he would always dump a large amount of sugar into his coffee…Who knew the guy had a sweet tooth. It was a harmless prank, not really up to his sadistic standards, but with his mind still drowsy from sleep it was the best thing he could come up with on the spot. After he finished making his own cup of coffee he swiftly switched out the sugar with the salt….Now all he had to do was wait… _Wonder how Nagisa's doing…Maybe I can get him, Kayano, and Okuda to come hang out tonight it they aren't busy…_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the shuffling footsteps of his dorm mate.

"Moring, _Ass_ -ano!" Karma greeted cheerfully. Asano merely growled and mumbled something under his breath too sleepy to come up with a retort….He needed his coffee.

He made his way to the small kitchen, Karma's diligent yellow wolf eyes followed his movements and a sly smile tugged at his lips. Asano was on autopilot, he went to get a coffee mug, heated up the water, and waited for his coffee to be made by the coffee machine all the while letting out cute yawns. Karma had made his way to the kitchen intending to watch the show unfold.

"What do you want?" Asano asked while sending a death glare the redhead's way…Something was up he could feel it in the air….What had the devil boy done now?

"Nothing, I was just going to make myself some cereal." Karma smoothly responded but his lips tugged upwards into a small grin.

Asano raised a suspicious eyebrow…Urg whatever! It was too early in the morning to deal with Karma and his shenanigans. He poured his coffee into his mug and reached for the sugar. He didn't like bitter tasting coffee and honestly he didn't know why others seemed to enjoy the hot bitter flavor of black coffee…It was obviously inferior to the lighter and sweeter coffees! He took a butt load of 'sugar' and dumped it into his coffee….He could hear Karma's silent snickering….So…he did something to the sugar…Asano concluded….But you know what? He's going to demonstrate how superior he is using Karma's prank against him!

He took his coffee mug in hand and turned to face Karma who was wearing his signature grin. Amethyst clashed with topaz. Asano glared at him, the bloodlust filling the room was undeniable and just like that without missing a beat Asano gulped down the entire 16 oz. cup of salty coffee; all the while staring at Karma with a nonchalant glare. Never once breaking eye contact.

"Delicious." Asano stated and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day leaving behind a slightly stunned Karma…He pouted…

"That was anti-climactic." Karma stated disappointed with the turn of events…

He should have known Asano would pull a stunt like that. Asano didn't tolerate any sort of weakness and would constantly try to prove he was the Alpha and what is weakness….? It made pranking him less fun because the strawberry blonde would just use the prank to demonstrate his superiority.

* * *

BOUNS:

"AUR! The taste is awful! It won't go away! Blah! BLAH! Gross!" Karma smirked as he heard Asano blech over the toilet. Asano was scrubbing his mouth furiously with his tooth brush and he used up the remaining mouthwash they had to get rid of the horrid taste from his tongue…

"Looks like you aren't as Alpha as you thought." Karma smugly stated as he took a picture of the pitiful scene.

Asano's hair normally well-kept and polished was sticking out in every direction and his face had a slight twinge of purple as he kneeled before the toilet…as if he was worshipping the shit lord himself: ' _Oh shit lord please let me be the shitty douchebag I know I can be!'_ Karma snickered as he sent the picture to all of the E-class students he had on his contact list.

"Shut up, Akabane!" Asano screeched!

All in all it was a great way to start the morning.

* * *

 **So how was it? Please leave a review** **they are** **very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
